


街尾的黑色小站

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [7]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Language, Historical, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	街尾的黑色小站

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.
> 
> One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.
> 
> 本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。
> 
> 整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。
> 
> 受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。

每日夜晚八點，街尾都會有一間手推車仔檔開門。 而街上血氣方剛的男性惡魔，不論中西卻又都會聚集在這裏。

這檔很特別，正常流動小販攤位就只是一個方便買貨載貨的手推車，組裝簡易又方便顧客看貨。但他這個不同；左，右還有上方都圍了一塊黑布，好像生怕別人看到他的貨。

定晴一看，哇！原來賣的是「咸片」(1)。

這時，店主閻四喜就會去到你耳邊，壓低聲音細心解說這一部片的由來：「識貨識貨！這部可是Valentino工作室新出的精裝，老帶勁了……」

你總是不明白，他不就是一個賣盜版片的麼？怎麼好像比賣正版的還要有研究。

這人亦從不放過任何推銷的機會，乃至於盲的他也會盡力拉攏。 杜先生星期六放工的時候總會經過他的店，他也總是不厭其煩的在他面前推銷新的片：

「保證你聽聲都夠曬過癮！」 每次他說這句時，感覺他比片裏的人還要興奮。

這個時候到先生也就只會笑笑，始終他也明白－盲的，怎麼看也不可能看得到片的。而杜先生兜裏的那幾塊錢，四喜至今還是一分也沒有賺到。

他每日都會工作到夜晚凌晨一點才關門，而他除自認行商了得，卻亦自翊肯定是他胸口裏那塊佛牌帶給他的偏財運－當時帶這個與他結緣的人，稱這個東西通財運桃花運。但事實看來，只有前者是對的。

就這樣，一個盜版色情片零售商。倒也成為了街上的一位人物，頗有名氣。

**Author's Note:**

> (1)： 咸片，色情片在廣東話的說法。


End file.
